Darkness Falls
by ShadowOdd
Summary: Xana has been defeated but he leaves pain in the heart of our warriors with one final departure gift. One shot Rated T for death.


_**Is this what it feels like? To die? My body is warm, this much I can feel. Especially in my blood-soaked chest.**_

_**Xana had done it. He has defeated us. Well, defeated me. I lay on my back in the middle of the court yard of Kadic, the school in a circle around me, I hear people screaming, people crying.**_

_**I hear my friends running towards me, shouting my name, begging me to get up, I turn my head and look at them, one final time before smiling softly and letting my eyes close as I slowly drifted off.**_

_**Gone… Into that everlasting slumber.**_

Silence is all we hear as we reach our fallen friend, tears refusing to stop. The handsome brunette cradled his best friends head in his lap, begging for him to stop fooling around and wake up. He didn't stir.

The beautiful raven haired girl, let her head hang as her tears dripped down her face while she covered her face.

The genius blonde stood, pale faced and scared. He has never experienced death up close, made even worse by the death of his close friend.

But the one it effected most, was the pink haired beauty who cried and cried and cried… Begging for him to wake up. She needed him, like he always needed her. But he wasn't coming back. He could never return.

Odd Della Robbia was dead.

"_Run! Get her to the factory! I'll hold him off." Odd yelled, Ulrich nodded and clutched Aelita's hand, dragging her behind him, Odd turned around and took a deep breath._

_Xana had pulled out all the stops, he knew this was the last attack they needed to launch to defeat him… and Aelita was the last piece. Xana had materialized a spector. A man in a suit. A shadow of Xana himself. _

_Odd stood waiting in the courtyard, he knew Xana was coming. He glanced over his should to see that his friends were gone, thankfully they were. He turned the knife he held in his hands in circles, he couldn't let Xana past. They needed to do this._

"_Hmpf, I'm surprised you stuck around, I was expecting the German." The spector said, emerging from the side of one of the buildings, Odd shrugged,_

"_Why send our best? You're not much of a threat." Odd said, his eyes meeting the spector's._

_The spector slowly walked towards Odd, stone faced, bent on ending his life, Odd grinned at him,_

"_You look fairly upset Xana, feeling weak?" Odd teased, Xana frowned,_

"_Upset? No. Weak? Yes. Right now I can feel your friends uploading the final codes to defeat me, I have at most a minute left. But…" Xana trailed,_

"_But what?" Odd questioned, Xana walked closer and leaned into his ear,_

"_I want your friends to suffer as you made me suffer for all those years." Xana said as he plunged his hand into Odd's chest, phasing it past the skin, but re-appearing inside his chest, Odd tried to gasp but no sounds came out._

_Xana looked into Odd's eyes as he squeezed… Squeezed on Odd's very life force. His heart. He retracted his hand's and watch Odd look him in the eye, with a look for fear, pain, horror and shock as he dropped to the ground._

_Xana looked down at Odd, then catching sight of the hand he had used to end his life, he stared at his hand as it began to fade, slowly, the rest of his body started to face, Xana looked up one final time at the sky and smiled,_

"_This was my final victory." He said as he faded completely._

It had been 4 days since Odd Della Robbia past away from a "heart attack"… Only 4 people knew the truth and those four people hadn't faced each other since the incident.

The blonde genius had been working franticly and searching for any means of returning in time once again to revive their fallen comrade… Little to no results surfaced.

The beautiful raven haired girl had cried and cried by herself in her room, barely eating or sleep for hope her phone would ring and she'd hear his laugh again.

The pink hair beauty had been locked away in her room, only leaving for food and drinks, only to return to look through her photo albums and his online profile to see pictures of him and the group.

However, the worse off was his best friend.

The handsome brunette sat on the empty bed of his fallen friend, looking around the room at his friends possessions, crying harder when memories flood back of all their adventures.

All thought it wasn't fair, to take the life of a boy. The most cheerful, energetic and happy boy they had ever met.

A darkness had fallen over Kadic academy.

The day that Odd died.


End file.
